Why so Heartless?
by Haibara Kawaii
Summary: Prof Oak: Why so heartless Gary? Joey is one of your fans & he's very special one that looks loyal to you. You should have treat him unlike the others. He really cares about you and want to do better like you does. Don't take him as a wimp or anything, cause there's something he's better than you about. You're about to find that secret out. Always Love Your Pokemon Whatever It Is.


**Why So Heartless?**

It have been ages since that event happened. I don't know where to begin, but all of us know that I must start everything from the beginning. But the beginning isn't really good start for the story. It's rather boring and depressing. When I was beaten in Indigo League. I won't tell much about it, let's just start this from the thing I want to tell about. You might not like this but it started with high pitch voice that's very well known everywhere in Kanto, "Hey, Gary!" the youngster said. I was about to get out of my car, while my spacing out eyes gazed onto the dancing tall grass with wind just exploded into surprise of the voice.

"Remember my super cool Rattata?"

Just my luck.

* * *

Pallet town, it's not a large city but it's my home that I will never get bored at. Spending my 10 years waiting to turn ten and start my journey collecting badges from Gym Leaders in Kanto. One day, I just had to arrive home with no trophy. I lost the Pokemon League. I was in a bad mood the whole trip from the Indigo League to Pallet Town. I don't even know how to face my gramps anymore. My head is very crowded with the fact I lost, how to face my grandpa, how's Ash and my cheerleaders crying. I'm glad the one's driving not crying though, we might hit something if she did.

But all of those thoughts suddenly and mysteriously disappeared. After seeing the innocent smile of a youngster. With his usual blue cap, yellow shirt, and blue shorts. I just hope the day won't get any worse.

"Yo! Joey to Gary! You hear me?" Joey waved his right hand in front of my eyes. And then I was wide awake from deep thoughts.

"What do you want?" I asked him dryly. "I'm not in the mood talking to you today."

"Not a chit-chat person are you?" Joey was very disappointed, he put a pouted face. "No time for your old friend?" Joey asked again, his eyes were darted to somewhere else that wasn't me. Even someone like him have some pride and embarrassed feeling. My cheerleaders who were in the car, are staring at me. I just realized they aren't crying anymore. I don't want to cause any problem and guilt with Joey, so I decided just play along.

"What's new?" I changed the subject. "You want to tell me something right?" It's very well known that he chat to people only to tell the news what happen to him lately. Especially to his RATTATAS.

"Yeah!" He quickly getting so eccentric. "What I want to tell you is... my super cool Rattata just learned Hyper Fang! And he's in higher level than before. But still I can't beat the Pewter Gym with my Rattata, I wonder why..." Joey explained, thinking deeply.

Seriously, you're wondering why? My face was sweat dropping hearing him said that. "You have another move besides Hyper Fang?" I asked again.

"Yes! I have tried bite and crunch, but I still lost." Joey told me and feels a bit down.

Meanwhile, I'm standing in front of him, shocked and sweat dropping more. So he used bite, crunch and Hyper Fang on rock-type Pokemon? Genius bro, I advice your Rattata to see the dentist. "Rattatta is a normal Pokemon, he can't beat rock-type Pokemon. Don't you have other Pokemon like grass-type or water-type?" I asked again, with more serious voice.

"Nope, just Rattatas." Joey replied.

"Then you won't win that way, you need other type of Pokemon to win." I explained.

"I won't? Mark my words, my Rattatas can beat them all." Joey's face was a bit angry after heard me saying that, but he tried to hold back that emotion. His fighting spirit have shown more. Your Rattata can beat them all? I slightly remember Ash's Pikachu just then. Not the type to give up, eh? After you get beaten for countless time. "That's why I'm here!" He continued with a big grin.

"Huh?" my shoulder shrugged and my right feet slightly stepped back about 1 square. "W-what? Why you're here?"Hoping his objective is not showing me ghost Pokemon.

"I want to test my Pokemon with your very-very-very Super Strong Pokemon!" Joey excitedly said.

Fight me? You're joking. "Look, I would let my Pokemon fight yours if I have that very-very-very strong Pokemon. But that kind of Pokemon ain't there."

"And there's me thinking you're swimming in it."

"If I was swimming in it... I wouldn't have lost the League."

"Oh, yeah right. Sorry about that. Must been harsh in your heart, talking about being defeated."

"It's ok." So, he do know I'm being defeated. I thought being defeated means everyone will not proud of me anymore and will go away. But I guess friends still got some hope and respect for me, huh? Ash and Joey, are you both trying to tell me not to give up?

"You said it's ok. But your face didn't seems to say that. Your face looks like you have a bunch of questions." Joey read my mind.

"Heh, well... you experienced being defeated a lot. And I don't. Just twice. Tell me how it feels."

"Oh it feels really frustrating, especially for someone who have really big pride." Joey explained, does he means me indirectly? "But, being defeated feels great too! So we are burning up and can try harder and have more percentage to definitely win! My Rattata is the top percentage of all Rattatas! But it's not yet of all Pokemon!" Joey continued. Oh boy, why did you connect some explanation to your Rattatas? Can't sneeze without saying it, huh?

"And besides... it's natural to be defeated you know. In this wide world, every time we grow stronger, there are always someone's who's stronger than us. If you want to be the strongest in Kanto or in other regions, train like me! And completely forget about your lost in past, move on." Joey explained with an authoritative kind of face. I started to realize that, and just then...

"WHAT KIND OF RATICATE ARE YOU?! YOU CAN BEAT OTHERS BUT CAN'T BEAT PEWTER GYM LEADER!" said a punk guy and kicked his Raticate hard. Raticate doesn't seems to struggle though. It must have loved it's trainer. How dare him...

"He's an ace trainer who wants to know about normal Pokemon's power, sometimes he complained on his Pokemon. He recklessly trained his Pokemon and so selfish in my point of view." Joey whispered to me.

Without hesitate I strode near him as fast as a light. And thought I would teach him something. It's all about 'You teach me and I teach you anyway'. I was taught by Joey, now I want to teach someone. He looks strong enough, he has 8 badges of Kanto. ... could he be someone from the league?

"Huh? Who are you? What do you want?" The ace trainer notices me walking nearer him. "Oh, you're that Gary... the Gary Oak that beat me in the 1st round!" He knows me. Wait... 1st round? It was ice-type I'm fighting not flying type. And Joey said he's ace trainer. He must've mistaken ice for ace.

"You're sucks, you don't love your Pokemon, yet they're fighting for you."

"Who are you to judge me?" The punk guy replied.

He took out and used his Porygon2 against my Arcanine. The battle's not long, my Arcanine just need to bite and flamethrower it. Porygon2? What's that Pokemon? It doesn't exist in my Pokedex. After he lost, he can't believe it. Joey cheers for me, seeing me win, he is happy like winning something. Some fan he is. Angry hearing Joey's shouting, the punk said "You wimp, you're no good than I am." Joey bit his lip. I step ahead near the punk and said my speech, "You might be better than him, but at least Joey loves his Pokemon and be grateful of what he have, unlike YOU."

With that kind of speech, Joey's moved. The punk fled. Joey don't know how to thank you and is blushing real red. That punk dropped a HM, I gave it to Joey. "You need this." I said.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Some HM that might help you beat the gym leader. Who knows, just try use it." I said.

"Thanks." Joey replied. There was some pause there until I asked again, "Porygon2? What's that?"

"Oh, don't you know Gary? I heard your father found a new region called Johto." Joey explained with a grin. "And there are more Pokemon to catch there!"

"Is that so? Then I should train fast and go there, I can't fail again."

"Good luck, Gary! I'm sure you will win!" Joey said, "Just train hard!" He continued.

I took his pieces of advice and gone to train somewhere unknown.

* * *

**After Gary beat Ash, BACK SCENE...**

Prof. Oak: Thanks to you Joey! Now my grandson is more stronger!

Joey: M-Me? Wh-What did I do?

Prof. Oak: Told him not to give up and train!

Joey: Oh.. oh that. He took my advice?!

Prof. Oak: Yes, is that really a surprise? He just won from Ash.

Joey: You-Know-What just got real, Prof. I can't believe he really take my advice.

Prof. Oak: So, have you beat the 1st gym leader?

Joey: I've did it long time ago, since Gary gave me that HM that have been dropped by some punk.

Prof. Oak: Oh? What HM is it?

Joey: It happens to be Rock Smash. Enemies in the first gym now turns like piece of cake to me. I still can't believe it, feels like I'm dreaming, Prof.

Prof. Oak: Well, you're not dreaming, you lucky boy.

* * *

**Bonus 1 **

I was in Pokemon Center about to heal my Pokemon after being beaten by Ash. Before I have the time to talk to Nurse Joy, my phone rang. I picked it up fast without seeing the name because I was too busy that time, know what? The phone call is not something that I expected, more like some comedy surprise, I hope the person on the other line is joking, "Hey Gary! Remember my..." Before he could finish I said "Yeah Yeah! I remember!" Before I got into his long speech, I decided to just answer whatever he was going to ask. After that I said wait a minute to the phone and talked to Nurse Joy, "Please heal the Pokemon Nurse Joy." My phone was still on my ear when I said that.

The genius Joey thought I was talking to him, "Did you just call me nurse?"

"I'm not talking to you." I replied.

"Oh, so you're not talking to me?" Nurse Joy said.

There was some awkward moment long pause. Drats, if only my gramps didn't gave him my phone number...

* * *

**Bonus 2**

Umbreon: Hey, I heard Joey's phone is gone! I feel so sorry for your trainer.

Rattata: It's me who throw his phone. His phone really bothering people, so I threw it away.

Umbreon: Cool! Now no more stress trainers getting phone call from him.

Rattata: Actually it's getting worse.

Umbreon: Eh? Why?

Rattata: Because his phone's gone, he took a trip to buy a blackberry. Invite everyone including YOUR trainer and PING them every night, every day, every seconds.

Umbreon: OH NO! What a nightmare!


End file.
